The present invention relates to a mount for fixing a gem in a through-hole of a thin-walled carrier, the mount including a band curved in an annular manner.
Such a mount is already known from DE 38 44 599. That discloses a mount which is preferably used for anchoring large glass crystal pieces, wherein with this type of application there are relatively minor requirements with respect to clearance-free retention of the mounted glass piece in the through-hole of the carrier. Even where narrow fits are required because of the size of the mounted glass piece, in order to provide problem-free positioning of the mount in the through-hole it is sufficient to somewhat flatten down the lower edge of the band.
Significantly greater demands are, however, made when such a mount for fixing tiny gems, for example, cut diamonds or cut glass pieces, is to be used in the wall of a jewelry blank with a thickness of only a few tenths of a millimeter. As in this case clearance-free fixing of the mount and gem is absolutely necessary, very narrow fits have to be possible. This gives rise to the problem that the mounted gems, which are difficult to handle because of their small size, cannot easily be placed in the through-hole provided for that purpose.